though the forbidden doors
by littleblueshadow
Summary: Right at the back of the church lays a pair of doors which is forbidden, no one can open them until Rosette brakes the rule by opening them, what she finds is shocking can whatever lays there save the order from dispare and stop a war from begining.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Chained doors 

**AN: alright then here we go again another Chrno crusade fanfic ^.^ remember I do not own Chrno crusade *sigh* **

"We have one very important rule in this order and that is never go through these doors what ever you do don't go through it, it is strongly forbidden is that understood" farther Remington exclaimed

"Why is it something bad?" asked an eleven year old rosette

Remington cleared his throat and closed his eyes like trying to get something out of his mind.

"I rather not talk about it, it is forgotten, done and dusted" he replied

From that day on rosette had never entered that room now four years later she was standing in front of those very doors which were made of metal and had Chains all over they also had what looked like scratch marks on them, Rosette shuddered the area around the door always sent shivers down her spine.

She thought back when she was 12, she remembered peaking out her bedroom door and saw Farther Remington go inside the doors and hearing shouting and banging before Farther Remington came back out with a bucket and a frown on his face then hearing him talk to the elder

"How's it looking?" Asked the elder in a whisper

Remington sighed "Not good I'm afraid" He whispered back

After that day Rosette was curious, what was really behind that door? She always wanted to find out and now at the age of 15 here was her chance, Father Remington had gone out on a mission and Sister Kate was in a meeting with the main cancel of the order and it was lunch time so the other nuns were eating

"Well I might have missed out on lunch but if it means I get to find out what is behind this door then I'm sure it's worth it" Rosette said to herself

She stretched out a shaky arm and was about to touch the door knob when she herd footsteps from behind her.

"I see you have finished lunch early, if that's the case then would you be a dear and help me with my repairs" said a old bristled voice of the elder.

Rosette spun around. And smiled nervously

"Oh of course I was looking for you anyway to see if you need help" Rosette lied

"Well I do so come on then" replied the elder

They arrived at his workshop it was covered with selves of old parts of engine and other part of machinery along with some old rusty guns and oil cans on the floor in the middle laid a wooden work bench with some tools and more machinery parts.

"First I need to repair this old watch of mine" said the elder holding up an old golden pocket watch

With a screwdriver he flipped off the back and started to examine the insides.

"Hmmm…Rosette can you pass the…"

RUMBLE

Rosette looked down and put her hand over her stomach as it began to rumble the elder sighed while handing rosette one of his ham sandwiches. Rosette blushed as she took it.

"I see you didn't have lunch" said the elder

Rosette looked down; it was hopeless.

"No sir" she replied

"So my prediction was correct… the door you wanted to look inside didn't you" smirked the elder

"I was curious that's all" she replied

"Yes well curiosity killed the cat, look rosette we say these thing for a reason" Said the elder in a serious tone

"Well maybe if you tell me…"

"No rosette I can't"

"Why not?"

the elder didn't answer he just told her that time was getting on and that she should go and see if any of the other nuns needed help rosette sighed as she left the room

Maybe she would have better luck tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: stepping through the doors 

It was one minute passed midnight and rosette was getting restless what the elder had told here earlier in his workshop made her more curious she had to find out what was behind those doors.

She crept out of bed barefoot and tiptoed down to her bedroom door trying not to wake the other nuns she opened the door and crept out without a sound the only sound she could hear was the distant sound of snoring she got to the hallway where the doors were rosette shivered it was strongly cold around that area.

Rosette crept closer until she was but a centimetre away from the door. Rosette gulped before placing a shacking hand on the cold metal and undone the lock the door made a clinking sound before it opened reviling only darkness rosette blinked.

"Maybe there is a light switch inside" She thought out loud as she entered a cold sensation washed over once again she shivered but carried on looking for that light switch.

"Haven't you heard of knocking first" said a cold unsettling voice from her left

Rosette turned her head to find a young looking boy with long purple hair, red eyes a head band around his forehead and his ears were slightly pointed. He was crunched up near a wall he looked at her with tired looking eyes

But what shocked rosette the most was the fact that this little boy was the one the order feared and he was imprisoned behind these doors what could a little boy do that was so terrible?

"Well! Why are you here and I don't think I've seen you before so who are you?" asked the boy

"Oh…yeah, my name is R…Rosette" Rosette replied there was something about this boy that made her uneasy but safe at the same time.

"Hmmm…I don't know anyone by the name of rosette are you new?" the boy asked

"Kind of I came to the order when I was eleven, four years ago since my parents died" replied rosette sadly

"I see, anyway get out of here you shouldn't be here..AHH" The boy gripped his side as a cold pain struck him.

Rosette came to him and crouched down placing her hand on his shoulder

"Are you okay, what's wrong" rosette asked

The boy didn't reply he only murmured to himself,

"It's happening again I swear this is ganna be the death of me, damn" he said

"What will be the death of you?" asked rosette concerned

The boy suddenly realised he wasn't alone

"Just leave me alone!" he cried

"No! Your hurt" replied rosette

"No! I'm not" lied the boy

"Yes you are you said so yourself" Cried rosette

The boy tried to refuse but his side stated to get worse he yelled just as rosette lifted his top, to find what looked like an old bullet hole with dried crusted blood around the edges the inside of the hole looked black and white clear liquid oozed out of the wound rosette gagged.

"Who the hell did this to you!" she asked

But the boy just winced in pain. Rosette needed to clean this wound and fast

She ripped off some of her clothing and started to wipe the wound, the boy batted her hand away and growled rosette flinched

"Look I need to clean this wound or it will get infected" Rosette said

The boy sighed as he realised she was trying to help him. Rosette wiped the wound until no blood was seen then rosette saw what looked like a bullet sill in the wound rosette had to get it out she gagged as she stuck the clothe in his wound and gripped hold of the bullet and forced it out the boy whined until rosette finally pulled out the old rusted bullet the boy seemed to sigh in relief as more white liquid oozed out of the wound rosette quickly wiped it away until it was no more but a hole she ripped of another bit of clothe a wrapped it around the boys wound.

"Um…thank…you" the boy said shyly

"It had to be done, who did this to you anyway" asked rosette

"That man err what's his name farther reminmton" replied Chrno

"You mean farther Remington" corrected rosette "and why would he shoot you he only shoots….oh" rosette finally realised the mistake she just made

The boy nodded "Yes I am what your thinking, I am Chrno the sinner one of the most powerful demons around until the order sealed me" Chrno replied narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists

Rosette was shocked

"You haven't tried to escape why there is a window there why don't you just climb out of it" She asked

"Don't think I haven't tried but that glass when it was being made was cooled down in holy water so it makes it harder to escape" Chrno replied

"Oh I see brrr…" rosette shivered the room seemed to be getting colder she felt some thing being wrapped around her it was a blanket she looked up to see Chrno leaning over her.

"Thank you Chrno" rosette said with a smile

"Yeah" replied Chrno before sitting back down

They stay there for about an hour talking about each other Chrno explained that Remington came in there to check on him and give him his food which was normally bread and water rosette asked why Remington didn't just kill him instead Chrno laughed and explained that hardly any holy weapon could kill him he also said that's why the elder comes in to experiment on him to see what's most effective rosette couldn't believe that she swore she could pain in the demons eyes how cruel? She thought.

The sun started to come up and rosette had to get going.

"I've got to go I'm not meant to be here remember" she said as she was about to turn she felt something soft but cold on her hand she looked down to find Chrno looking up at her.

"You will come back wont you rosette" asked Chrno

Rosette smiled and nodded "of cause I will"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Lunch with Chrno

Remington close the door behind him, Sister Kate looked up from her desk.

"What news?" she asked him

"Nothing there is no clue to her disappearance" replied farther Remington

The old sister sighed "What are we going to do we need to find her before they do"

"Don't worry sister we will find her no matter what" exclaimed farther Remington

Meanwhile Rosette was helping Sister Anna with the gardening. Rosette yawned as Anna giggled.

"Had a bad night again rosette" asked Anna

"No, why do you say that" replied Rosette

"It's just when I woke up during the night you weren't in bed" Anna said with concern

Rosette stiffened on no she couldn't tell Anna what she was doing that night she could imagine the trouble it would course…

"Oh that, well that was when I went down stairs and got myself a drink of water" explained rosette

"But you aren't allowed in the kitchen at night it is agents the rules" Anna replied

"Yeah, well as they say rules are meant to be broken" exclaimed rosette

Just as Anna was about protest they heard Claire shouting " Come on you two its dinner time"

Rosette shot up and ran towards the dinning hall there she found her food waiting for her, a small bowl of soup some fish and vegetables along with a small slice of cake and a glass of milk.

"Oh delicious" said Rosette licking her lips

She sat down next to Mary who was tucking into her soup. Rosette started to tuck into her fish the soup tasted like washing up water to her. She stopped suddenly when she remembered about Chrno and how he only got bread and water so she cut her fish in half and sneaked it into a plastic case that she normally used to put her dinner in so she could save it for later but now she could use it for Chrno.

After she put half of everything on her plate in the case she started to eat the rest for herself.

When she had finished she got up.

"Your finished already I haven't even started" said Mary

Rosette turned and laughed nervously "Really well I have been doing a lot of gardening today maybe that's why I've been so hungry, now if you may excuse me" Rosette turned and left before Mary could say anymore Rosette was unaware of the spurious eye watching her.

She crept down the hallway the same way she did yesterday to her surprise she hardly saw no one around when she reached the doors she opened it, it made that same clinking sound as yesterday she entered.

"Hello Chrno" she called

"Hello again Rosette never expected you back so quickly" beamed Chrno

"You seem a lot happier" said rosette surprised

"Yes I feel a lot better now my wound has been healed maybe that's what made me so grumpy" laughed Chrno

Rosette smiled before she realised about the food she has to give to Chrno.

"Hey Chrno I've got something for you" said rosette reaching into her pockets Chrno watched as she got out the case fall of food and lifting of the lid to find there was food.

"Here I saved some for you it might be cold now but I couldn't get away fast enough" Rosette said handing the food over to Chrno.

Chrno looked at the fish tail a few vegetables and a quarter of cake before looking back at rosette

"For me" he asked

"Yes who else" replied Rosette

"Thank you" Chrno beamed before picking up the fish and started eating it

Rosette sat down next to him

"I still have a few more questions left from last night" she said

"Alright what are they" replied Chrno with a mouthful of food

"Why are you here, I mean what did you do?" she asked

"I've been here for fifty years and in that time I destroyed a lot of this planet, killed a lot of people and well tried to become a god but I ensure you I had no choice at the time my body, my heart and soul belonged to someone else I didn't want to kill them" Replied Chrno

Rosette was shocked by what she herd but she was also surprised by the sadness she saw in his eyes

"Then why did you?" she asked

"I had no choice no control it was either them or me and trust me where I come from its every man for himself" Chrno replied he could sense rosettes unease he didn't want to scare her he wasn't really a bad person it was** His **fault he was like this.

Just then Rosette heard the elder call her name

"Oh-no, I've got to go now Chrno I promise I'll come back" panicked Rosette

Chrno nodded in reply and with that Rosette was gone and Chrno was alone in this cold empty prison.

"Hello, elder you called me" said Rosette breathless

"Ah yes my dear I did I would like you to take a look at this and tell me what you think" replied the elder holding up what looked like a rifle

"Wow!" Shouted Rosette "Now that's what I call a rifle" she added

Its main body was black and so well polished you could see you face in it the handle covered in a wood style texture and it had a sight on the top of it and a strap around it so you could hang it on your shoulder.

"I call it a blessed rifle 260" said the elder proudly "And I want my favourite nun to test fire it for me"

I'd be honoured sir" beamed rosette

But as she was about to take the rifle she herd the church alarm bells go off she looked to her left to see a strange creature standing outside the gate.

**AN: oh dear I'm not very good a describing weapons but I suppose that's a good thing if you think about oh and a sight is the part of a gun on top where people look through any way hope you enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The threat and the stone

"Sorry Rosette but this will have to wait" panicked the elder

"Right" replied rosette

They ran to the church entrance just opposite the gate where the stranger was standing Remington and some nuns fell next to Rosette and the elder all with guns in their hands, rosette too got out her gun.

"State your name, what is your purpose here" Shouted farther Remington

The stranger didn't answer he just lifted his hand and pointed to Farther Remington

And said

"Give us what is ours or there will a consequence fail to hear this warning and she shall die we will drink her dry" the stranger cackled its voice sent shivers down rosettes spine.

"It doesn't belong to you; it rightfully belongs to Saint Mary" the farther replied

"Then she shall die" cackled the stranger as it disappeared

"No!" shouted Remington pointing his gun at where the stranger was

"Could this get any worse" he said under his breath so no one could hear him but of course Rosette did.

Later on that evening Rosette was writing out a report on the event that happened earlier all the nuns had to do it to hear their point in the story she couldn't stop thinking about what farther Remington said, what did he mean how could this get any worse? Is there something he isn't telling her and the others? These questions kept going around in her mind. She wanted answers but she didn't want to confront farther Remington in his state at the moment and she was sure the other head members wouldn't tell her either but maybe…just maybe Chrno knew something about this so when she put the final fall stop on her work. She slipped it into her file and crept to where Chrno was unaware that someone was following her.

The door made its usual clanking noise as rosette opened it.

"Chrno you there" she called

"R…Rosette is that you are you alright?" replied a very eager Chrno as he ran to her

"Yes, why" replied rosette

"Its just I heard people shouting and firing guns and…" Chrno stopped suddenly as rosette put a finger over his lip

"Calm down Chrno I'm okay and you could hear it all" she asked

Chrno nodded "yes it was right out side my chambers" he replied "what was going on what was it about" he asked

Rosette sighed and told Chrno everything that happened, Chrno gasped

"The point I'm trying to make is there is something Farther Remington isn't telling us and I was wondering if you knew anything about it, you know does it link up to what happened to you fifty years ago" rosette said finally

There was silence in the room until finally Chrno broke the silence

"Yes, yes it does you Know the stone the stranger was on about well I am the stone… well kind of you see I was once sealed before by saint Mary and she put the stone inside me in order to do that but somehow my body used it to unseal myself and the stone got absorbed into my blood so its part of me now when word spread to the other sinners they started calling me the dog of god in other words whoever got me first was my master and I had to obey them and that's how **HE **got me of course word spread to the order and since then they have tried to get it out of me to end this war" Chrno explained he felt his heart ache as he remembered that time

Rosette gasped

"That's why the order keeps you here to get it out of you, so you're really not a bad person after all" she said she couldn't believe what she was hearing

Chrno nodded "that is correct but what both the demons and the order don't understand is that they will never get it out even if they split me in half only I'm the one that can take it out" Chrno said placing a hand on his heart "I never really wanted this war really I didn't want this"

"If you can take it out then why cant you just give it to Farther Remington and tell him everything you've told me tonight and you would be free" suggested Rosette

Chrno smiled weakly "If only it's that simple without this stone now I will die"

Rosette gasped and all she wanted to do was comfort Chrno so she did by giving him a very squishy hug "it's alright Chrno I'll be here for you, you don't have to keep secrets from me" she whispered in his ear

Chrno was stunned by what rosette had just said but he just smiled and said "Thank you rosette for listening"

As the two held each other close they were unaware of the uninvited visitor by the door with a frown on her face and her hands clenched

"Oh no Rosette what have you done, I'll have to tell Farther Remington about this" she murmured as she crept away to do just that.

**AN: aww~ cute don't you think, I know Chrno doesn't really have a stone in him but I thought to add a little twist, and whose that by the door and how will Remington act when he finds out. Next chappie reveals all Maw ha ha +-+ (okay now that was a little cheesy) lol **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: noughts and crosses

"WHAT" shouted Remington as he got out of his chair.

The young nun backed off

"Are you sure about this Anna" He asked in a calmer voice

"Y…yes sir I am I saw it with my own eyes rosette has gone through the doors" replied Anna

Remington put his finger and thumb on the bridge of his noise.

"And I thought this couldn't get any worse, alright Anna return to normal duty I will deal with rosette" he said he sounded fed up.

Anna nodded and left the room without a sound.

While this was going on Rosette was preparing tea for Sister Kate carefully placing the right amount of sugar and milk "_gosh, I cant believe someone can be so fussy over tea, I get told off if the tea is to hot or to cold sister Kate is so fussy" _thought Rosette to her self.

When Rosette was finally satisfied with the tea she delivered it to Sister Kate who was filling out some forms.

"Here you are Madam" Rosette said nervously

"Thank you rosette" Replied Sister Kate

Rosette turned and opened the door only to find herself face to face with Farther Remington and he didn't look very happy.

"Ah, Sister Rosette just the person I wanted to see" He said "Come in"

Rosette was shocked but let Remington through and she followed he stopped next to Sister Kate who looked up.

"It seems like someone has disobeying the rules, any Idea Rosette?" Said Farther Remington eyeing her carefully

"Huh, who" Asked Sister Kate

Rosette gulped she knew what he was on about but how did he find out?

"So you know" she replied

"Yes, Sister Anna told me she saw you sneaking through the door talking to it" Farther Remington said coldly

"His name is Chrno" rosette said in defence "and his not a bad person"

"What" said Sister Kate trying to get in to the conversation

"How can you be sure" Asked Remington

"He told me" rosette replied

"And you believe him" hissed Remington "He is a demon"

"I know he is and he told me everything that happened fifty years ago and that you are doing experiment on him trying to get the stone out of him he also told me that you would never get it out of him only he can do that and if he does he will die" exclaimed Rosette

"He told you all that he must be up to something" Remington said

"No he isn't he told me that he didn't want to start this war if you don't believe me ask him yourself…no wait he can help us maybe with him on our side we could end this war without much blood shed and deaths of so many people" suggested rosette

"Absolutely not Rosette why would he help us" said farther Remington in discuss

"Why not he is a good person and this could prove it please" pleaded Rosette

"I have had enough, go rosette I need to talk with Sister Kate alone" barked Remington

"Fine" snapped Rosette "just think about it" and with that she left the room slamming the door behind her Farther Remington and Sister Kate looked at each other.

Rosette was fuming with anger she thought her head would pop at any moment she needed to tell Chrno about this…

"Hey rosettes are you alright" called Anna

Oh great the last person rosette wanted to see.

"No I am not, leave me alone" she snapped and carried on walking leaving a very stunned nun behind.

"Chrno you there" she called

"Hello rosette" Chrno called back as he came to step in front of her and realising she looked is distress.

"What's wrong" he asked

Rosette sighed "we've been found out;" Remington called me and gave me a scolding"

Chrno let out a huge sigh

Rosette told him everything that happened.

"I told him you didn't want to course a war and that maybe you could help" Explained rosette

"I don't know rosette maybe" replied Chrno

"Oh come on Chrno, and then you can prove you're not a bad person and you could stop the war" pleaded Rosette

"But what if this makes it worse?" asked Chrno

"What is life if you can't make a gamble" Asked rosette

Just then she heard the lunch bells go of

"Look I have to go for lunch this must give you enough time to think about it okay I'll come back tomorrow okay for your final decision and I'll try to persuade Farther Remington" rosette said with a smile

Chrno sighed "Very well" he replied and with that he and Rosette shook hands

**AN: *sign* I thought I'd never finish this chapter sorry it might not seem as good as the rest but I'll try in the next chappie okay '^-^'**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: meeting of a faith 

Remington's head hurt, what rosette had told him yesterday really struck him also Sister Kate seemed to be on Rosettes side. He let out a long sigh for the first time in his life he was truly stuck.

"Your heart is telling you to trust in Rosette and let Chrno join us but your head says other wise" said the elder making the young priest jump

"Yes, I'm torn" replied Remington in defeat

"Hmm... I see…well why don't you talk to him yourself and really see what he is like" suggested the elder

Remington nodded "very well I'll talk to him" and he got of to leave.

Chrno on the other hand was thinking about what he could truly do he had caused so much chaos it made him feel sick _"I'm a freak I deserve to be here…no I don't its not my fault…this could end the war if I help…no…why should you help anyone they don't care about me they just want my stone…but...Rosette she cares shouldn't I do it for Rosette" _These thought kept going around and around in Chrno's head he couldn't take it no more he was about to scream when he was saved by the clanking sound of the door.

"Rosette, is that you?" he asked

""Not really" replied a masculine voice

Chrno jumped as he saw the figure approach him, it was farther Remington _"What does he want" _thought Chrno. The priest cleared his throat.

"So your real name is Chrno" asked Remington

"Yeah what is it you want" replied Chrno coldly

"Answers" Remington exclaimed "You know a young girl called rosette don't you"

"Yes and what has that got to do with anything what do you want with her" Asked Chrno protectively

Remington was taken back by how protectively Chrno sounded

"Nothing, she told me all about you and how you didn't want to start the war now tell me do you speak the truth" reminmton explained

Chrno sighed "Yes, yes I mean every word, if this stone would some how get out of my body without me dying I would have got rid of it or give it to the order where I know it is safe, I hate it becoming the dog of god I hate being used for the sake of others pleasures I never wanted this NEVER" exclaimed Chrno

"Why did you never tell me about this why only rosette" asked Remington crossing his arms

"Because I knew you wouldn't listen plus I didn't trust you just like you don't trust me now" replied Chrno

"So you feel safest around Rosette" Exclaimed Remington

"Chrno nodded "She listens and tries to understand she never put me under pressure"

There was a long silence as Remington was thinking "_maybe I can trust this demon I mean his body language is telling me the truth and he is open and knows just what to say but let me test him a little more" _

"I see, so you want to stop this war" asked Remington with his eyebrow raised

Chrno sighed he knew Remington was testing him "YES I DO, I HATE THIS, ALL OF THIS I WANT IT TO ALL GO AWAY" he shouted

Remington was taken back he could see pain in the demons eyes, real pain, maybe he has been tortured enough.

"Very well I have decided you can help us so what do you say do you want to help us stop the war" Asked Remington holding out his hand

"I would love to sir, thank you" Replied Chrno shacking the priest's hand

Just then they heard the door open again and in popped Rosette when she saw Chrno and Remington shake hands she was most surprised

"Oh hello Farther" She said nervously

"It's alright rosette" replied Remington

"Yeah, Remington just asked if I can help him and I accepted" beamed Chrno

Rosette smiled her plan had worked and she didn't have to anything…except from being herself.

**AN: yet again another hard chapter sorry if it isn't as good but I have a feeling next chapter is going to be harder but I will try for the sake of my loyal readers *puts hand on heart* TTFN ^.^ (tartar for now)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: brief 

**AN: Well here goes I hope I don't disappoint **

Rosette, Chrno and all the other nuns all stood in a line just outside the church gates, all armed and ready for some action.

"We have located where the demons are hiding, they are hiding in an old abandoned factory about 100 yards away from here, our objective is to save a 12 year old girl named Azmaria Hendrick we have reason to believe that she might be one of the seven apostles" explained Farther Remington

"You should all know your appointed jobs in this mission the elder has given each of you new weaponry to help you with your tasks" continued Sister Kate

Rosette rubbed her new riffle the blessed 260 oh how she couldn't wait to try it out, Chrno was armed with a new sword and a single pistol he wore special padded armour to protect him from the holy barriers and weapons.

"I wish you all the best in this mission" added Sister Kate "now go"

"Yes ma'am" everyone shouted before getting into there cars driving off

Rosette and Chrno got in the same car as Farther Remington.

"Finally we can end this war and you can prove yourself Chrno" sighed Rosette

"Yes, your right but this mission won't be easy" replied Chrno

"Chrno's, right it won't" buttered Remington

"But if we work together I'm sure it'd be Jake" Rosette laughed

"Your right Rosette" purred Chrno putting his head on rosettes shoulder, rosette chuckled.

About half an hour passed before they arrived. Rosette got out of the car and looked up at the old building was falling apart with broken windows and a chunk of the building was actually missing so you could see inside it, it looked like a hunted house, a hunted house which looked like it was about to fall down at any moment, Rosette gulped.

All the other nuns arrived surrounding the building, some crouching down while others standing up all pointing gun at the door of the building.

"Right Chrno you know what you have to do enter the building and find Azmaria we will be watching you from outside, Rosette you are to get on the car roof and use your rifle to help Chrno from the outside" ordered Farther Remington

"What why must Chrno go in there while we wait outside that's not fair" cried rosette

"I know it sounds unfair but we have no choice as we discovered that the demons have made a toxin that can danger our health but does not danger demons so Chrno is the only option" explained Remington

"B...But…" before Rosette could say anymore she felt Chrno's hand on her own

"It's alright Rosette, really, maybe this can help me prove myself" Chrno said with a smile and a wink

"Alright" Rosette said in defeat

Chrno smiled and let go of her hand and turned to leave before he could walk away he heard rosette call his name he turned.

"Be careful" Rosette murmured just so Chrno could hear her he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently before gaving her a peak on the cheek.

Rosette blushed as she saw him enter the building…

**AN: So how was it, this is only the start of the action to get it warmed up (plus to make my story longer he he lol) any way what will happen in the next chapter you'll gave to wait and see. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Alone in the nightmare factory 

Chrno's heart was beating fast as he entered the building, inside it was cold, damp and smelt of wrongness in fact every thing seemed wrong it made Chrno shudder as he saw old chains swinging from the ceiling it reminded him of a medieval British dungeon he could imagine people hanging by the chains being whipped to death…

Chrno shook his head to try and forget about it. He went in further until he reached a wooden door and opened it and went inside, it was a bare corridor it had nothing in it… well that was till.

"Drip"

"Drip"

"Drip"

Chrno looked over his shoulder and then was suddenly met by a terrible stench that suddenly filled the room. Chrno recognized the smell it was the smell of rotten meat,

"Oh-no this can't be good" thought Chrno out loud as he ran through the corridor the further he went the stronger the stench.

Until it lead him to another door this was where the stench truly was coming from. Chrno gulped as he went to open the door one hand on the door knob and the other on his pistol…

It was quiet; to quiet for Rosettes liking what was taking him so long? Her arms hurt from holding the rifle for to long she had to put it down, she sighed.

"I hope Chrno's okay" she said as she put her hand on her cheek where Chrno has kissed it and blushing slightly

"I'm sure he is fine" replied Farther Remington

"_Please lord make sure Chrno and Azmaria is safe" _Rosette prayed before holding up her rifle once again.

The door swung open as quick as a flash Chrno took out his pistol and aimed half expecting an attack but it never came. Chrno was surprised, where were they hiding? The room was dark and Chrno could only hear the sound of something swinging above him also the same dripping sound he heard earlier.

"Drip"

"Drip"

"Drip"

Chrno thought that it might be safe to enter the room as he did so the smell of rotten meat was overpowering, he looked all around him and as his eyes got used to the dark what he found truly was hair rising as he found about ten pigs carcasses hanging from chains swinging to side to side.

"This is disgusting who would do such a thing" thought Chrno out loud as he took a step further to look at the carcass as he herd it whimper…hang on…whimper how can it whimper when its already dead,

After a while he realised it wasn't coming from the carcass it was coming from the left hand side Chrno turned only to see a young looking girl with white hair and red eyes wearing a white dress and bare foot she was shaking in a corner while looking at Chrno with big red eyes. Chrno could tell she was scared.

"_This must be Azmaria, she looks afraid I better be careful" _thought Chrno

He took a step towards Azmaria, she gave a little whimper and tried to tuck her head into her arms Chrno could fell her unease.

"Please, don't be scared I'm here to rescue you, you know to take you home, where you'll be safe" said Chrno in a calm voice

"I…I don't have a home" Whimpered Azmaria

"Don't worry about that we have found you a place where you'll be safe in the order have you herd of us" asked Chrno now he was right next to Azmaria and held out his hand

"Yes, yes I have" replied the young girl in a shaky tone

"I have a whole team of us out side surrounding this building right at this minuet, do you want to come with me so you could meet them this nightmare will be no more" explained Chrno

"Y…you mean if I go with you this scary dream will go away?" asked Azmaria

Chrno nodded and held out his hand again Azmaria grabbed hold of his hand her skin felt soft but cold.

Chrno pulled her to her feet and smiled "Come on this way"

Azmaria nodded and followed him they left the room but yet again Chrno felt uneasy this had been easy…to easy and Chrno didn't like it.

He narrowed his eyes as he stopped in the corridor something felt wrong like some thing was watching him like from long ago.

"What is it" asked Azmaria

But Chrno silenced her with his hand this was wrong.

"Just keep walking" said Chrno as he gripped the girl's hand and pulling her along

**CRACK **

Just like that that the floor split in two Chrno was on one side while Azmaria was on the other.

"So the fish took the bait" laughed a voice that Chrno knew all to well

It was **him **the one that used him

"Aion!" growled Chrno

"Nice to see you buddy old pal how was it at the order" Aion asked with a cold voice

Chrno growled he knew it was all too good to be true…

**AN: So what will happen next stay tuned to find out maw ha, ha (Yet again talk about cheesy) lol **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: blast from the past

**AN: It's the moment we've all been waiting for, the battle who will win only fate will tell.**

Rosette was getting irritated this was taking far to long, what had happened? Could Chrno be hurt? No rosette didn't want to believe it, but her eager to go in the factory was becoming too much.

Remington could see her desperation and firmly told her to stand her ground but he too inside was having second thoughts.

Inside the factory Chrno was struggling with trying to keep Aion away from Azmaria and filling out his duty while having to hold his own deep emotions within him.

"You've grown weaker Chrno, is being the dog of god to much for you" teased Aion as he aimed a blow at Chrno which sent him flying and smacking into the wall and went sliding down it.

Azmaria let out a screech, Aion laughed

"I think you'll find I've grown stronger Aion, as I have a reason a true reason to live, a true reason for being here" chrno moaned as he struggled to retain balance.

Aion frowned "What, becoming the orders pet?"

Chrno gave a devilish laugh

"I'll much rather be their pet then yours, I have learnt a lot from them and they taught me trust" Chrno replied aiming his gun at Aion

"You are a fool, you honestly think that they

trust you Chrno you're a demon for heavens sake they will use you like they are now" cried Aion a hint of aggression in his voice

"I…I know but you cant win trust over night being a demon or not its like friendship it takes time, but of course you wouldn't understand that would you Aion" Chrno said Rather teasingly

Aion's eyes narrowed as Chrno pulled the trigger on the gun

**BANG, BANG **

There was silence in the room as smoke filled the air, chrno couldn't see Aion, and did he kill him? Is he dead? Chrno's questions were soon answered as he felt a presence behind him her herd laughter before feeling a sharp pain at the back of his head and blacking out

Rosette just couldn't take it no more chrno must need her help. She jumped down off the car roof and started to run until she herd Farther Remington call her name she clenched her fist and turned around.

"Rosette stay at you post, it's too dangerous to enter" commanded

Remington

"I know sir but Chrno need my help, I've got to help him" rosette cried

And before she could give Remington another chance she turned back round and started running towards the factories entrance

Chrno gave a short moan of pain as he opened his eyelids and lifted his head his vision was blurry but he could make things out he could tell he was in a room that looked like a basement there was a pile of old boxes on his right hand side cobwebs in every corner it stunk of damp as there was what look like slime was oozing out of the walls border.

Chrno felt light headed like he was floating on air he didn't like this feeling much as normally meant something bad and yes it was something bad he was centimetres of the grounds he gulped as he looked up to see his hands tied together with the chains his body swinging, reminded him of the carcasses he had seen earlier.

Also where was Azmaria? Chrno couldn't see her anywhere…

"So sleeping beauty I see you're finally awake" said a voice

"A…Aion…where….what have you done with Azmaria" Chrno asked weakly

"Oh, don't you worry about her my dear friend she's perfectly fine" smirked Aion

"But I am not you see I have used a lot of my energy and need some more so I have decided I'm going to take some of yours is that okay" Aion asked sarcastically

All that chrno could feel from then on was a cold white pain all over his body he screamed he felt as if his life was being sucked out of him his heart was racing so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest

"PLEASE STOP" chrno screamed

"What was that I didn't hear you please don't stop did you say very well" smirked Aion he did know what chrno had said but he didn't want to stop…

Chrno's screams got louder so loud that rosette was able to hear them

"Chrno is that you" she shouted

It had to be it sounded like him and it sounded liked it was coming from the basement…

Aion finally decided that enough was enough he had all the energy he needed so he stopped. Chrnos head flopped down the relief for the pain to go away was great but he felt so tired and so weak he couldn't lift his own head not even a finger.

"Thank you Chrno you've been a big help as always" smiled Aion

"No" whispered chrno weakly without moving

Aion laughed and flew out of the window just as Rosette entered the room her eyes widened in shook as he saw how chrno was looking he looked very pale and he was breathing heavily…

"Chrno" she cried as she came to his aid "Chrno can you hear me"

Chrno let out a small moan

Rosette lifted his chin to find tired looking eyes staring at her

"R…rosette"

"Chrno what the hell happened to you who did this to you where's Azmaria?" Rosette asked panic in her voice

"I…I am sorry rosette I should have been more careful" chrno replied weakly

Rosette let out a small smile "You tried Chrno, here let me help you will get Azmaria back together

She reached out her hands and with a bit if a struggle untied his chains when she finally did it she helped Chrno to his feet and went to find Aion and Azmaria wandering what would happen…

**AN: wow my longest chapter yet anyway the next chapter should be the last bit of the mission, so don't go away… TTFN ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: a heart of stone 

The Duo halted at a two way turning, which way?

"Where now?" panicked Rosette

Chrno shook his head "I don't know, let's split up"

"Okay I'll go right and you go left" suggested rosette

"Right" agreed Chrno

"No left" laughed Rosette

Chrno rolled his eyes and turned in his direction and rosette did the same…

The corridor seemed to go on forever like a maze with all the twists and turns and up and down of stairs not to mention the horrible stench that seemed to linger around the building.

Rosette stopped suddenly when she swore she herd crying in the room next to her that must be Azmaria!

Rosette carefully opened the door her rifle hung around her shoulder…she entered the room with caution first popping her head around the door.

"Hey…Azmaria are you in here" she whispered

No one replied except for a little whimper coming from the left rosette turned to find a girl crunched up in a ball near a wall "_this must be Azmaria"_ thought Rosette

"Hi there you must be Azmaria, I'm here to rescue you" whispered Rosette as she walked over to Azmaria and sat down next to her.

Azmaria shook her head

"No you must leave" she panicked

"What do you mean?" asked Rosette a little dumb struck

"It's a trap get out while you've still got a chance" replied Azmaria

Rosette was about to ask more when she herd the door slam behind her, Rosette turned to face the door it was closed but it seemed no one closed it "_What?! How could the door close on its own, I can't feel any draft…" _Rosette's thoughts were soon interrupted by a cold spine chilling voice

"Well hello there young sister and what may you be doing here?"

Rosette spun around to find a tall man with long white hair and glasses standing in front of her and he had Azmaria in his grasp.

As quick as lightning Rosette unhooked her rifle and aimed it at the stranger.

"Let Azmaria go or I wont hesitate to shoot" Rosette said firmly

The man laughed but then turned serious.

"Very well, as you are a very beautiful young lady I shall let Azmaria go…but as long as you give me the gun of yours" replied the man in a mocking tone and holding out his hand

Rosette gritted her teeth she wished Chrno was here….what…why did she wish that she's seen a lot worse then this man and she's been on her own so why did she want Chrno was she scared? Is there something wrong with this man…?

"Very well here" Rosette said in a serious tone she grabbed the barrel of the rifle and tossed it to the man the man caught it and pushed Azmaria into Rosette, Rosette went flying; Azmaria fell on top of her.

The white haired man laughed "Oh…you disappoint me sister, you should know better then to make a deal with a demon"

Rosette's heart missed a beat _"What this mans a…but he can't be" _

"Oh but I am" smirked the man like he read her mind "I do remember me saying that you are a beautiful young lady and I am a powerful man but I'm lonely would you be the one to fill in the gap in my heart"

The now white haired demon stepped closer, Azmaria gripped on to Rosette and Rosette gripped on to Azmaria…This was it; Rosette had finally met her match _"CHRNO WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU, I'M SCARED WHAT DO I DO" _Rosette seemed to scream inside her mind as she closed her eyes

**Bang, Bang**

Rosette herd gun shoots and opened her eyes to see the white hair demon stammer backwards to revile a purple haired boy with red eyes an angry look on his face pointing his gun at the man

"Chrno" hissed the white haired one

"You've done enough Aion" shouted Chrno "time for you to be sealed away"

Aion gave a devilish laugh "You wish to seal me away, go ahead but your friends here will suffer" with that he lifted his hands Rosette and Azmaria started screaming they felt as if their minds were splitting apart.

Chrno's eyes widened he felt a strange pain in his chest

"WAIT! Fine what do you want" panicked Chrno

"Give me the stone, the stone of St Mary" replied Aion

Chrno gripped his heart "if I give it to you will you let them go"

"You've got my word" smirked Aion

Chrno nodded and closed his eyes

"NO CHRNO DON'T" Shouted Rosette

Chrno smiled "I'm sorry Rosette, it's the only way"

Before Rosette could say another work a strange green light surrounded Chrno it soon faded and there stood Chrno looking very pale and tired with a green glowing stone in his hand, Rosette's heart missed a beat

Aion snatched the Stone and grinned just as Chrno fell to his knees gripping hold of his new bleeding wound in his chest. Aion realised Azmaria and Rosette who came running towards Chrno

"Oh Chrno what were you thinking" whispered Rosette holding on to Chrno

Chrno scrunched his eyes the pain was unbearable and he knew he would die but in some way he felt good as he knew Rosette was safe.

But he also knew something else no demon could touch that stone like he said before this stone sealed him away and now it was about to do the same to Aion the same green glow surrounded Aion as he started to scream.

"NO!" he screamed and before rosette knew it Aion and the stone disappeared

Rosette Looked at Chrno who smiled weakly at her she laughed

"You knew this would happen didn't you" she asked

"Yes no one can touch that stone…well…not bad guys anyway" Chrno replied weakly his body was slowly becoming weaker and paler he was losing a lot of blood

"But without the stone you will die" Rosette suddenly started to panic

Chrno's smile dropped as he nodded the pain in is chest was overpowering and his breathing was getting heavier until his body couldn't take it no more and he collapsed

Slowly…Fading

**AN: aw~ don't worry everyone this wasn't the last chapter so stay tuned **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: A saints meeting 

"Where am I?" called Chrno in the darkness "Where is Rosette? Why can't I see her? Is she okay? am I dying?"

Chrno found himself standing in darkness, there was no one there he couldn't see, what was happening to him?

……………

"Chrno…Chrno can you hear me" called Rosette shaking Chrno's shoulders but there was no reply

Rosette can feel tears forming in her eyes he couldn't be he just couldn't be

"Open your eyes Chrno" Rosette called again she didn't want to believe he was dead

She felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked around to find Azmaria looking at her with a sad look in her eye she too looked like she was going to cry. She began to shake her head as into say _it is no use _

Rosettes eyes widened

"No" she whispered "GOD DAMMIT CHRNO OPEN YOUR EYES" she suddenly shouted shaking Chrno violently…

……….

"Hello can anyone hear me? Hello…" called Chrno again into the darkness

But it was no use Chrno called so many times that his trough started hurting but he got no response, was he already dead? Or was he alive but no one cared? It didn't matter to Chrno anymore he decided to give up…

"What's the point in giving up? After everything that has happened" said a feminine voice that Chrno again knew to well it was St. Mary and she was standing right next to him

"M…Merry what are you doing here" asked a very stunned Chrno

Merry giggled

"I'm here to help you Chrno, to try to persuade you not to give up" she replied

Chrno narrowed his eyes "Why, when it was you who sealed me in the first place?"

"I did that to teach you a lesion; you see I knew that there was kindness somewhere in your heart I just had to find it" the saint replied

"What? By putting me through this much pain" Chrno asked a hint of anger in his voice

"I know that you have been through a lot Chrno, but think about it while on this journey of discovery haven't you gained much more? Haven't you felt things you never thought you felt before? Think about it" replied Marry in a calm tone

Chrno's thoughts suddenly turned towards Rosette, his new best friend who has helped him, who has understood him, gave half of her food to him, and saved him from Aion…

"Now tell me young demon is there a point in giving up when you have people who care about you? Who love you? How do you think they will feel?" Marry asked in a more serious tone

Chrno didn't know what to say "_people who love you?" _ Who would love him he was a demon

"Who loves me I'm nothing but a blood thirsty beast" asked Chrno

Marry laughed

"Listen Chrno, just Listen, and find out for yourself" whispered Marry placing her hand on Chrno's shoulders Chrno closed his eyes to listen and there it was

"_Chrno please open your eyes…" _

"_We need you Chrno" _

"_Don't give up…just don't give up…please..."_

Chrno gasped as he herd the voices

"That's rosette and Azmaria" cried Chrno in complete shock

Merry nodded

"_Chrno are you there? Can you hear me?" _called a voice it sounded like rosette and she sounded as if she was crying

"Yes! Yes I can hear you Rosette, can you hear me? I'm still here I'm coming" Chrno called back

……….

"_He's gone" _thought Rosette to her self she tried to stop the tears but it was no good they just kept on coming

Azmaria too was crying remembering when Chrno first tried to save her, she put her hand on Rosettes shoulder and squeezed it

Rosette turned and smiled weakly

"Come on it's about time we got going" she sniffed

Azmaria nodded

Rosette was about to get up when she felt something soft but cold on her hand

"Huh"

Rosette looked down to see Chrno looking back at her smiling

"Your not leaving without me now are you?" he smirked

**AN; Hmmm… maybe this chapter was a little messy but it had to be done right? Anyway until next chapter (yep there is more) ^.^ **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: the final judgement

Rosettes eyes widened and a big smile appeared on her face.

"You're alive" she cried

"It was all because of you Rosette" Chrno replied

Rosette bent down to give Chrno a big hug but soon pulled away when she realised that he was still injured.

"Come on lets get going farther Remington is probably worried about us" said Rosette helping Chrno up.

But as she did so she felt dizzy and fell on the floor

"Oh-no Rosette" panicked Azmaria

Chrno laughed "Don't worry it's just the toxin remember humans can't breathe it in and if they do it could make them ill but that is easily fixed" he explained

"H...How?" asked Rosette

"Like this" replied Chrno

He fell down next to her so they stood face to face; he put his hand on her cheek and leaned in. Rosette's eyes widened as she felt Chrno's soft lips on hers, she didn't know what to do she wanted to pull away but something was stopping her something she never felt before so soon she gave in and closed her eyes.

Chrno was the first to pull away when he herd a little giggle escape from Azmaria's lips he looked back at rosette who still had her eyes closed opened them again and blushed when she saw Chrno.

"How do you feel now" he asked

"Much better" rosette replied feeling confused

"Let's get going" said Chrno helping Rosette to her feet. Rosette nodded

……….

Farther Remington rushed over to greet them he indeed was worried

"You did it" he exclaimed feeling impressed

"I told you Chrno was a good person" replied Rosette

Remington nodded and took Azmaria by the hand

"Come on let's go back to the order and treat you wounds" he ordered and they went in the car and drove back to the order.

…………

It was about a week later after the mission and Azmaria was settling well she was now a member of the church choir, also Chrno's wound was now fully healed and Rosette had finally recovered from the kiss Chrno gave her and was friends again with Anna who told Remington about Chrno but now she was glade she did….

But both rosette and Chrno's mission wasn't over yet they were both dressed up to go to a special meeting that will decide if Chrno was allowed to stay at the order or was to be sealed away again.

Chrno was seating at the side of his bed feeling nervous when he herd a knock at the door "C…come in" he called

The door opened it was Rosette

"Hey Chrno, you nervous?" she asked

"A little, how about you" he replied

"Yeah a lot but I'm sure everything will be okay" rosette said

"Yes I believe Farther Remington will be able to convince them" explained Chrno

Just then Azmaria came through the door "err... Remington and the cancel will see you now Chrno"

Chrno nodded and made his way along with rosette who held his hand to Sister Kate's office they knocked on the door

"Enter" called a voice

Rosette was the first to enter "I have Chrno with me" she explained

"Allow him in" sister Kate ordered

Chrno entered into the room to find about ten pair of eyes looking at him one pair belonging to Sister Kate who wore glasses that rested on the top of her noise another pair belonged to Farter Remington and the rest belong to people Chrno didn't know but guessed the were people from the orders cancel.

"You must be Chrno" Said one man who had blue eyes and a beard "Please take a seat"

Chrno gulped and did just that Rosette sat next to him.

The man in the beard picked up a bit of paper and started reading it

"We have reasons to believe that you along side Rosette had rescued a young girl from the clutches of a powerful demon named Aion is that correct" he asked

"Y...Yes sir" replied Chrno

"And also that you want to be accepted into the order and given a chance" he said looking straight into Chrno's eyes

"Y…Yes sir I'm not really a bad person I have learnt the meaning of friendship, trust…and…love" Chrno replied looking back at Rosette who smiled at him

"Hmmm" the man sounded concerned like he didn't believe him

"Please sir," buttered in Rosette "Chrno almost died just to protect me and Azmaria"

"Yes and we wouldn't have completed our mission in rescuing Azmaria without him, you see the factory was covered in toxin that any human couldn't breathe in but demons can so Chrno was the only one that could enter" said Farther Remington also butting in

"Yes and without his blood I wouldn't have invented all these new weapons" said the elder as he entered the room

The man in the beard look at the other men who nodded he sighed and looked at Chrno

"We have decided" he called the whole room fell silent "Welcome aboard Chrno you are now part of the order

everyone in the room cheered, Chrno's eyes widened Rosette and Azmaria can rushing over to him and gave him a hug just as Farther Remington gave him a pat on the shoulder as in to say _well done_…

"_Finally I've been accepted for who I am, not what I have" _Chrno thought to himself smiling and then went back to join in with the celebration with his new friends.

**AN: Finally Chrno has been accepted. Was the ending okay please let me know woo hoo I have finally finished it review please .**


End file.
